


Yao, Xie Xie

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [147]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Communication, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreign Language, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint will admit to anything when she holds him in her arms, when she's skin to skin on top of him. She'll do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yao, Xie Xie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any/any. I say the damnest things when you're on top of me.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/567688.html?thread=79643784#t79643784)

Natasha doesn't speak Farsi, which is good because Clint does and both of them need some way he can keep his secrets from her, just as she needs space for secrets from him.  
  
It starts the day he finds her weeping after Odessa and he doesn't ask why, just holds her until she can ball up her sobs under something raw and primal but contained. She tells him everything, murmuring secrets into his neck in Mandarin as she vents in the most intimate way she knows.  
  
Clint doesn't ask in the morning if the sex means anything. It does mean something, and he very much doubts it means what most men would think.  
  
It continues when he returns from a mission, target Trickshot and no one told him why they had sent him in particular, and she's there in his apartment, face solemn and quiet, letting him take her, letting him need her, and listening as he tells her everything, murmuring in Farsi all his secrets and the pain of this particular kill.  
  
She doesn't ask either in the morning if the sex means anything because it does, and they both know it, and it isn't whatever name someone else would call it by.  
  
They have no secrets from each other, and there are no lies between them. "You want to talk about it?" He answers in Farsi, which is yes, and you're the only one I'll ever tell. She answers in any of three languages she's verified he does not understand.  
  
"Barton told me everything," Loki throws into her face.  
  
The fire. The daughter. The blood. The times she crawled weeping into his arms and let him ride her through the low. She doesn't care.  
  
Clint will admit to anything when she holds him in her arms, when she's skin to skin on top of him. She'll do the same.

It doesn't end.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" "Yao, xie xie."


End file.
